It's a Shame Series of Scandals
It's a Shame Series of Scandals 'is an ongoing scandal involving stalking, abusive behaviour, and deception. The series started in the months leading up to June 2015 and has resulted in many scandals involving a banned user called ''It's a Shame. It's a Shame is known by many names: Shane, Shanice Forster, Whiggy, and Emily Porter. The real name and sex of the individual behind the series of scandals is unknown. Stalkinggate (aka Whiggygate) In June 2015, it arose that several MHoC members were being stalked on Twitter by the same person. This led to a flurry of accusations being thrown around as to who the mystery stalker was. Saracen's Fez suggested it could have been Birkenhead, and Rakas21 was convinced it was Green_Pink. thehistorybore even remarked that it could be Birchington. Upon seeing this discussion in the Commons Bar, It's a Shame stated that his cousin could be behind the incident. Life_peer was suspicious however and accused him of lying. The stalking escalated to the extent that JoeL1994's girlfriend was being phoned and harassed by the stalker. At the end of the month, It's a Shame was revealed as the stalker and given a brief ban from the House. It's a Shame tried to rejoin the House a few weeks later but thehistorybore turned him away. Birchington made another statement in which he announced that It's a Shame would be given a maximum ban of 3 months from the MHoC. Whiggygate (aka Whiggygate 2) In March 2016, a member called Whiggy joined the House. She begun her MHoC career by asking the then-Speaker, RayApparently, when dupe checks were carried out. A few members, including JoeL1994, suspected her of being It's a Shame but no one could prove it. She opted to remain as an independent member and she stayed that way until she was persuaded to join the Labour Party in May by Quamquam123. When a dupe check was carried out, she failed but the Community Team did not disclose what the dupe account was. Whiggy claimed it was her brother's account and the Community Team believed her, giving Quamquam123 the all-clear to let her into the party. Whiggy became a popular and valued member of the Labour Party, even becoming Shadow Secretary of State for Transport. At the end of May, MHoC members collectively discovered that Whiggy was a dupe of It's a Shame. Several pieces of evidence put together proved that without doubt, this was the case. This evidence was: * It's a Shame claimed his name was Shane Forster. Whiggy claimed her name was Shanice Forster. * Both It's a Shame and Whiggy had a strong interest in transexuality. * Both It's a Shame and Whiggy used pictures of the same women for their avatars. * Both It's a Shame and Whiggy had very similar writing styles. * The Whiggy account failed the dupe check. * Both It's a Shame and Whiggy posted the same photos on their account. * The Whiggy account was created on the day when the It's a Shame account was last used. Upon assessing this evidence, Quamquam123 removed Whiggy from the party with immediate affect. When Whiggy discovered this, her friendly persona vanished and she sent a wave of abusive messages to many members, including a message to Quamquam123 where he was told to "get cancer and die". She made several attempts to rejoin the party but was unsuccessful. Although Whiggy was removed before she could do any significant damage to the Labour Party, the incident created a sense of paranoia in the House that lasted for many months. The new Speaker, Saracen's Fez, made a statement (citation needed) following Whiggy's departure to notify the House of the situation. Emilygate (aka Whiggygate 3) In July 2016 It's a Shame joined the MHoC for a third time using an account called Emily Porter. Emily Porter quickly became a prominent figure in the MHoC an a Labour Party MP. To hide his identity, Emily Porter made up a series of lies: * She was pregnant. * She had five miscarriages at the age of 17. * She had a secret forced marriage at the age of 14, only to see her husband cheat on her with their male neighbour. * Her first pregnancy was with twins and her second pregnancy was with triplets. * She was sexually assaulted when she was younger. * She was ethnically black. * Her mother was very religious, choosing to send her to a Bible camp in Jamaica. * She had fibromyalgia, anxiety, and hypotonia. She produced fake letters from doctors and the NHS to prove these conditions. * She was being kicked out of college for having disabilities. In the months leading up to her identity being revealed, Emily Porter told Obiejess to commit suicide. There were calls to remove Emily Porter from the Labour Party, however, RayApparently refused to do this because the Deputy Leader, SakuraCayla, who was inactive, was not available to give an opinion. Emily Porter remained a member of the Labour Party until the 23rd August 2017. In August 2017, Emily Porter posted a screenshot of a Twitter account belonging to a girl named Eliza ''(''citation needed). Eliza had tweeted about her desire to become a Trophy Wife and Emily Porter was teasing Jacob E about marrying her. Jacob became suspicious when he noticed the screenshot of the profile said '''following you. Jacob examined who the account was following to find Shanice Forster was one of the accounts being followed. When looking through Shanice Forster's account, it was discovered there were photos Whiggy and It's a Shame used, and that a photo of a human larynx Emily Porter frequently posted was posted by Shanice Forster. On finding this evidence, Jacob confronted Emily Porter about being a third account of It's a Shame stating he had evidence of his claim. Emily Porter did not believe Jacob at first resulting in Jacob posting the evidence in the MHoC Skype chat and providing a copy of the evidence to the Deputy Speaker, cranbrook_aspie. Emily panicked when she saw the evidence, quickly leaving the Skype chats and the MHoC. Emily Porter made a final statement before leaving the House, proclaiming to all who she really was. Rakas21 made a statement in which he revealed he had known the true identity of Emily Porter all along, leading some to question why he had not taken action previously. Furthermore, some members of the House questioned why Emily Porter had been given a government position, even though some senior government members confessed to knowing who she really was previously. Many members were incredibly suspicious about the possibility of Emily Porter being Whiggy's dupe - these members were told by Emily Porter and other members that they "were being ridiculous and should just accept that she's not a dupe". However, this was proven to be wrong. Future Jacob has likened It's a Shame to Doctor Who, a fictional character who constantly regenerates as something new. It is believed It's a Shame has more TSR accounts ready to join the MHoC, members speculate over what It's a Shame's next iteration will be like.